miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Bai / Bunny
Serena Bai is a fanon character created by Princess Sakura Serenity. Info Civilian Name: Serena Bai Superhero Name: Bunny Age: 15 Miraculous: "The Miraculous of Love and Rebirth" - Pink Headband with a Cherry Blossom in the middle with 5 petals to indicate how much time she has left. (Pink wired ribbon headband when in civilian form) Kwami: Hoppe (Pronounced: "Hop") - white rabbit with a heart on her stomach Transformation: Click Here Power: Love Charm (Mood Manipulation), Combat, Super Speed (Lucky Feet), High Jump (Lucky Feet), Heightened Hearing Weapon: Mochi Masher (rubber mallet that can transform into infinite sizes) Family: Edward Yang ( Adoptive Father); Lucia Yang (Adoptive Mother); Unknown Biological Parents Friends: Lucas Domitius, Adrien Agreste, Emilee Sinclair, Angelina Ramirez, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Hoppe Enemies: Hawkmoth Love Interest: Lucas Domitius / Lupus (Lucas' alter-ego) Appearance Serena is of Chinese decent and has medium length hair which she ties into two buns on both sides of her head. She leaves the rest of her hair down. To top off her hair, she wears her Miraculous (ribbon headband) whose ribbon resembles bunny ears. Her eyes are a chocolate brown. She is 5'1" and 100 lbs. Her usual outfit consists of a white long or short sleeve hoodie, a solid pink miniskirt or pink miniskirt with two white stripes. She wears pink and white striped thigh highs with white criss-cross flats. Hoppe, her kwami, resides in her hood. As Bunny, Serena dons a miniskirted pink dress with white trim. Along with her dress, she has two arm bands with white trim that wrap around her upper arms. On her right leg is a white garter with a small pink ribbon. The garter is where she holds her Mochi Masher against her thigh by making it smaller. Her white flats turn into white pumps with a white ribbon on the front and one behind her heel. They are kept up with a string of pearls on the ankle straps. Unlike most Miraculous Holders, as Bunny, Serena's hair grows exponentially down to her ankles and turns into a snowy white. She, however, retains her two buns. Her chocolate brown eyes change as well into a pale lavender color. Her Miraculous's ribbon disappears and leaves behind a 5 petaled cherry blossom which each petal represents each minute she has left as Bunny before her detransformation. Powers * Lucky Feet (high jump and super speed) - Like many of the other Miraculous holders, Bunny has the ability to leap into the air at an abnormal height, however in her case, she can leap higher into the air than everyone else. She also has the ability of super speed which allows her to escape from danger. Both are traits of the Rabbit Miraculous holder. * Heightened Sense of Hearing - Bunny's ears are very sensitive to sound and can hear danger from kilometers away. * Combat - Hand to hand combat is one of her weakest points, but is in no way unable to hold her own. She can hold off her opponent in combat until her partner, Lupus, or Ladybug, Owlna, or Chat Noir arrives. * Love Charge (mood manipulation) - This is Bunny's final move. When using it, she can manipulate the mood of her traget by calming them down or to make them let go of their anger. This causes the akuma to leave the akumatized victim in order for Ladybug to purify it. ***Note: After using her Love Charge, Bunny only has five minutes to defeat the enemy, along with Lupus, Owlna, Ladybug, and Chat Noir, before transforming back into her civlian self.*** Weapon * Mochi Masher (rubber mallet) - Mochi Masher is the name of Bunny's extendable and retractable rubber mallet. She uses it to strike the ground to create craters to mild earthquakes to stun and immobilize the enemy. It is usually kept by the garter of her right thigh. There is a small screen in the middle of the mallet that is used as a communicator. Personality Serena is quiet and timid girl who tries her best not to get in anyone's way. She is well known for being a crybaby even in her youth. She at first comes off as aloof and snobbish due to her quiet nature and how she doesn't like socializing. However she does open up more to those she cares about and is actually really "cheerful." When talking to people she doesn't know, she stutters and mumbles terribly - almost to a point where one can not understand her. Serena is very clumsy and will trip or walk into things mainly due to her being lost in thought. Academically, she is poor in school and is barely passing her classes. She hates studying and is usually scolded by Emilee for not doing her homework. Serena is very clueless, but also very caring to make up for it. Serena has a crush on Lucas Domitius and admires his singing. As Bunny, Serena's personality changes completely and is more confident. She is rash and makes hasty decisions and is lead by her emotions. She still retains her "crybaby-ness." She cares deeply for her comrades and is willing to even sacrifice herself for them. Relationships Hoppe (kwami) Hoppe is Serena's kwami. With her help, Hoppe transforms Serena into Bunny. Hoppe takes on the role of Serena's advisor and confidant. She does her best to comfort Serena, but also tries to help her break her bad habit of crying over everything. She is well aware of Lupus' true identity as Lucas since she senses Faang, her soulmate, on Lucas' person at all times. Hoppe is very motherly and tends to remind Serena to eat, sleep, and wake up since those seem to be the main aspects in her life that she tends to forget. The little kwami also helps her in the kitchen while she is cooking so long as her father isn't home. She, along with Emilee, try to help convince Serena that she should do better in school much to Serena's chagrin. However, she can easily be bribed by a sunflower seed - her favorite food - in order for Serena to procrastinate in her classes. Unknown Biological Parents Serena never knew her mother, Sana Cheng, nor her father, Haruo Bai. Both Sana and Haruo "went missing" when in China, leaving their unnamed daughter an orphan. Because of the lack of a maternal relationship Serena had while growing up, she longs to meet her mother. Edward Yang (adoptive father) Edward is the only father Serena has known. She is on good terms with her father, however she acts rather distant to him. Granted, she acts her cheerful self to him, but refuses to cry in front of him even when she has a legitimate reason to due to how she was raised by him and her adoptive mother. He regrets raising her to hide her feelings as he senses her drifting further from him. Lucia Yang (adoptive mother) Lucia is the only mother Serena has known. Serena and her mother have never gotten along and is extremely cold to her. Serena still cares about Lucia despite how much Lucia has hurt the one she is suppose to call "daughter." Marinette Dupain-Cheng (unknown cousin) / Ladybug Marinette is Serena's childhood friend and, unbeknownst to her, cousin. When Serena moved with her adoptive family to Paris, France at the age of 7, Serena didn't have many friends. It was then she met Marinette in grade school. As a child, Serena was made fun of because of the shape of her eyes just as another girl in her class - Marinette Dupain-Cheng. However, the latter did not stand for the bullying and stood up to their persecutors. Ever since then, Marinette and Serena became closer as friends. Little do both girls know that they are cousins. Sabine, Marinette's mother, had a sister named Sana who passed away while back in China with her husband Haruo leaving behind a daughter. Sabine heard about her baby niece and had thought they would never meet. As teens, Serena tries to encourage Marinette to express her feelings to Adrien Agreste and is pleasantly surprised that her childhood hero can turn into a puddle of goo at the sight of the blond boy. Despite Serena and Marinette being close, they both hide their secret identities, Bunnyi and Ladybug, from each other. Bunnyi finds Ladybug as a nag and tends to rush in before she could give her directions, causing Ladybug to come to her rescue. Both super heroines argue amongst each other despite how much they care for each other. Ladybug hates how Bunny jumps into things without thinking them through, while Bunny hates how Ladybug won't listen to her suggestions. At the end of the day, Bunny does take Ladybug's advice and is able to help defeat the enemy and despite her rashness, Ladybug does appreciate her willingness to help as well as her selflessness. Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir Serena doesn't know much about Adrien Agreste and only sees him as Marinette's crush. Adrien tries to befriend Serena, but is very cautious of him at the start. Serena tends to keep her distance from Adrien whenever he is hanging out with Lucas. When it comes to Chat Noir, Bunny tries her hardest to impress him and Ladybug. However, the duo comes to her rescue whenever Usagi rushes in without thinking. Chat knows that she is only trying her best and tries to defend her even from Ladybug's scolding. Bunny sees that Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug and so is tempted to use her Love Charge on her in order for Ladybug to return the feelings but does not because she knows that it would not be true love. Chat worries about Bunny and tries to welcome her into the team. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females